


What we missed

by PurrincessAndreaAgreste



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romance, adrienette-freeform, alya and nino are dying help, i dont know why but ill regret this later, idk what to tag, mutual friendzone, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrincessAndreaAgreste/pseuds/PurrincessAndreaAgreste
Summary: "H-hi everyone... I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I'm 5 years old and this is my first time at school. I hope we can all be the best of friends!" Marinette smiled."Good, sweetie. You can sit with the rest of Chloe's friends over there" Ms. Corelle pointed at three Kindergarteners at the back row and Chloe ushered Marinette towards them."Hello, I'm Adrien and that's an Ambulance and that's Ally" the boy, Adrien, was introducing Marinette as he was swift to stand next to her. For some odd reason.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Adrienette/LadyNoir/Marichat, Best of Miraculous Ladybug





	What we missed

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for idiot bonding with idiot friends!

> Marinette is a 17-year old sassy bluenette who has been friends with 3 dorks for more than twelve years; Adrien, Nino, Alya and Chloe.
> 
> Every childhood memory was as fresh as ever in her brain.

* * *

  
3 _-year-old Marinette was holding her Mom's hand as she was walking with her_ _after getting the required items from the grocery store across the street._

_Right when they were about to enter the car on the parking lot, Sabine Cheng saw something and pointed her_ _daughter towards it._

_Her mother knew all to well that she had always found it hard making friends and this was the perfect opportunity!_

_Turning her head to the side, Marinette saw a Blonde-haired girl crying in the corner. So being the kind girl that she was, went over to her._

_"Hewoo there!"_

_But the Blonde just turned the other way and sniffed, not wanting the stranger to see her cry._

_"I saw that woo were sad so I came over here to make sure woo were okway."_

_"W-why would you care?"_

_"Of course I would care! No one_ _ **ever**_ _deserves to be sad."_

_The girl just stared at her in awe, her hood of her yellow hoodie falling across her face in the process causing both of them to chuckle._

**_(I dEfInEtElY dIdN't CopY tHe UmbReLla SceNe)_**

_Suddenly, Chloe lunged for Marinette and wrapped her in a hug_ _, the bluenette's sweater getting damp, and not just from the rain anymore._

_"Let it aww wout. I'm here for ywo."_

_"C-chloe. I'm Chloe."_

_"Marinette. And I'm glad I met you, I'll always be there."_

* * *

_Chloe was side-hugging Marinette as she stepped into Francois Dupont Kindergarten and into the classroom for the first time._

_Chloe led her straight to Ms. Corelle who was standing in front of her class, binder containing Marinette's file in hand._

_"Class, this is Marinette. Marinette, tell us some things about yourself" the teacher, Ms. Corelle instructed kindly._

_"H-hi everyone... I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I'm 5 years old and this is my first time at school. I hope we can all be the best of friends!" Marinette smiled._

_"Good, sweetie. You can sit with the rest of Chloe's friends over there" Ms. Corelle pointed at three Kindergarteners at the back row and Chloe ushered Marinette_ _towards them._

_"Hello, I'm Adrien and that's an Ambulance and that's Ally" the boy, Adrien, was introducing Marinette as he was swift to stand next to her._ _For some odd reason._

_"Hey, I told you guys to stop calling me that!" Nino pouted._

_"Why do you call him that?" Marinette asked curiously, humor and amusement evident in her voice._

_"You know when you see an Ambulance passing by and it makes a siren noise, it sounds exactly like Nino's name; Nino-Nino-Nino" Alya sang then laughed._

_"Come on! Don't bring him down like that" Marinette was siding with Nino_ _so he wouldn't feel bad._

_"Come on, he knows he likes it!" Chloe was accusing him, pointing a finger playfully._

_"You're right. I_ _ **do**_ _like it" Nino raised his hands in surrender as he admitted right away._ _Mostly to avoid the wrath of Alya and Chloe, but no way in heck was he admitting_ ** _that_** _._

_"You guys are friends, you shouldn't fight"_ _Marinette reminded them._

_"Correction; we're_ ** _best_** _friends" Adrien said smugly, leaning on a chair that if he didn't seat up straight, would topple over due to nothing balancing it_ _, therefore erupting in a big fat oof._

_"Ooh~ what's that?" Marinette became_ _curious._

_"Best friends... Is like Special Friends, yeah, Special friends! They never leave you and always have your back. That's why they call it Best Friends Forever. BFF's!"_  
  
_"In that case... Can I be your best friend?" she gave Adrien the puppy dog eyes._

_"Fine!"_ _he covered his face that was becoming hot as he found the face she was making undeniably cute._

_**(*Sips soda* Yeah I definitely have nothing to do with that)** _

_Marinette was childishly celebrating_ _till she glanced at Chloe, knowing that all to_ _well_ _that Chloe can be a_ _clingy_ _over-protective diva_ _at times._

_Chloe, seeing the look Marinette was giving her, waved her hands dismissively._

_"Oh, I'm actually letting him go. I can see it now," Chloe made a picture frame with the index and thumb fingers of both her hands. "4 Besties about to start datihg while I'm the wing-woman. Ah, my work is complete._ _" she sights dreamily._

_The kids, not even knowing what that meant, started laughing_.

* * *

> _"Happy birthday too you_ _!_
> 
>   
>  _Happy birthday too you_ _!_
> 
>   
>  _Happy birthday dear Marinette~_
> 
>   
>  _Happy birthday to you"_ _Adrien was singing, something_ _that was a once-in-a-million year thing._

_Marinette stared at the Jelly-filled cake that had 13 written in awe as she approached it like a hungry Monster._

_Alya and Nino were both out for Christmas holidays, along with Chloe so they couldn't make it to her party. Marinette's parents, unsurprisingly, let Adrien plan the whole thing as they happened to have a catering event on that day._

_"Kitty, this is too much" she said breathlessly as she stuffed her face with_ _marble blueberry and banana cake, Marinette's two favorite fruits._

_"Aw, you. It's just cake, there wasn't time to do everything else."_ _Adrien smiled sheepishly, hididn his pink cheeks in the palm of his hands._

_He must get flustered easily, Marinette thought as she mentally shrugged._

_"And here I was saying that our Kitchen would burn if you baked anything in it"_ _Marinette smirked, something that looked weird with a stuffed face._

_"Y-yeah, it was totally me that made the cake, all by myself" Adrien gestured wildly, chuckling nervously._

_"Mm-hmm"_ _Marinette rolled her eyes, unconvinced._

_"Anyways, I got you something" Adrien got out a box._

_It was a jewelry box, in it were two bracelets._

_"Here's yours" he handed her a red and black spotted charm bracelet with trunks from their childhood as she read the inscription;_

_Kitty's Princess_

_"And this is mine" he put on a black and green one._

_Princess's kitty._

_Marinette, being speechless, tackled them both to the floor as they hugged each other and laughed._


End file.
